Post-Trauma
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Días después de los acontecimientos de Legacy, Clark dejo por un tiempo a Superman y también a la ciudad de Metrópolis. Regreso a su pueblo Smallville, a su granja de su infancia con su padres. Para poder reconstruirse y volver a levantarse, después de todo las violaciones vividas en Apokolips.


Todo estaba borroso, poco a poco se empieza a aclarar.

Apokolips. Orfanato de la Granny Goodness, vemos a Clark en ropa interior atado a la silla de control mental. Granny conversa con Lashina

Entonces, ¿quieren que me quede con el? - pregunto Lashina con una sonrisa

Granny observaba a la joven, sabía que estaba caliente por el Kryptoniano - si, vigilaras su progreso y nos avisaras si, el vuelve a su antiguo yo

Como usted diga, Granny - asintió la joven de cabello negro, que se encontraba sin su casco y esperando ansiosa el despertar de su nuevo amante

Smallville

Granja de la familia Kent, días después del ataque de Superman contra la tierra. Clark se había alejado de todos, para irse a la granja de sus padres. En estos momentos, estaba cargando el heno. No quería saber nada de nadie y olvidar lo que había vivido por más de un mes en Apokolips, cuando fue capturado, secuestrado, torturado y violado allí. Volvió a tomar el heno y lo acomodo en el lugar que le correspondía

Hace un par de meses en Apokolips

Orfanato de Granny Goodness

El tratamiento estaba terminando y Clark estaba abriendo sus ojos, las mujeres esperaban atentas la reacción de Superman

Kent las miro, el se sentía mareado - Granny, Lashina. Que ha pasado, lo último que recuerdo es que fui emboscado por unos seres extraños y una luz me cegó - las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron, Granny soltó las amarras. Lashina saltó sobre el y lo beso con mucha pasión, Clark la detuvo y la aparto

Kal-El, esta todo bien? - pregunto la mujer mayor

Lord Kal-El, hijo adoptivo de Darkseid sonrió y se rió nerviosamente. - si, es que quiero orinar y también me estoy muriendo de hambre - las dos mujeres suspiraron

Recuerdas donde esta el baño - pregunto Lashina, sabiendo que Granny había dejado todo en su cabeza. Kal asintió - bien, ve y yo voy a ver que preparen tu comida - Kal-El la tomo de los brazos y la beso con mucha pasión, dejando impresionada a Granny y sobre todo a Lashina, que los comando que Granny había dejado en su mente trabajaran tan bien. Kal se alejo y Lashina suspiro - Oh hombre, como besa

La mujer mayor rió - eso no es nada, recuerda que desde esta noche compartirán la habitación de el - Lashina, mostró una gran sonrisa depredadora

Excelente, esta durmiendo conmigo esta noche como mi nueva almohada - Lashina sonrió

Granny volvió hablar - ve donde el y acompaña al heredero - la joven guiño el ojo y se alejo

Muy bien, abuela - dijo Darkseid, saliendo de las sombras - es tiempo de jugar con Superman

Horas más tarde en el dormitorio de Lord Kal-El

Kal se miraba en el espejó, usando su nuevo uniforme

Lashina lo miraba con una gran sonrisa - te queda muy bien, querido - le dijo y sonrió, se acercó a Kal agarró su brazo, acercándolo a su pecho y entre sus senos - pero, ahora porque no te lo sacas y vamos a la cama - El la miro, asintió para luego besar a la mujer de largo cabello negro, ambos se desnudaron

Él tragó saliva cuando vio su pecho con sujetador. Ella notó su reacción y sonrió. - ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Kal? Kal-El asintió en silencio. Lashina siguió sonriendo y decidió jugar con el. - entonces, ¿qué senos te gustan más, los de las prostitutas con quien te metes o los míos?

Quieres la verdad? - pregunto serio

Ella respondió tranquila - ¿Sí?

Los tuyos amor - admitió. Lashina, se dio cuenta que Granny también lo había hecho un mujeriego

Lashina sonrió - Esas son buenas noticias para mí - respondió, mientras se desabrochaba el sostén. - ¿no deberías terminar de desvestirte? - Él hizo. Pronto, ambos estaban desnudos y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, con sus manos vagando sobre los cuerpos desnudos del otro. Kal se apretaba contra ella. - Sí, eso es bueno - ronroneó la líder de las Furies, al sentir su polla apretada contra ella. - ahora, ¿por qué no le das un mejor uso a esa pene? -

Kal gruñó y la empujó contra la pared. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él se colocó y entró con un empujón. Ella se aferró a él mientras él continuaba empujándola.

Sí, eso es, Kal-El. ¡Follame más fuerte! - ella rogaba

Él hizo lo que ella exigía. Mientras continuaba golpeando su polla contra ella, le besó el cuello. Ella gimió y gritó de alegría, al fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño ser follada por el. Desde que lo vio hace un par de meses, cuando fue a rescatar a Supergirl.

No podía creer lo bien que se sentía al estar con ella, pero a la vez sintió una punzada de culpa por engañar a alguien que no recordaba. Sera una de las putas con quien se metía, después del ataque no recordaba algunas cosas. Pero se daba cuenta que a su cuerpo no le importaba en realidad. Todo lo que quería era sentir la piel desnuda de Lashina presionada contra la suya.

¿Te gusta esto, Kal? - ella preguntó.

Kal-El no quería responder de inmediato. Todo lo que quería hacer era follar a Lashina. - Oh, mierda - gimió mientras continuaba empujándola.

Lashina sonrió. - supongo que eso es un si. ¿Por qué no llevamos esto a otro lugar?

Buena idea. - respondió Kal, tomó su mano y la guió hasta la cama y se acostó.

Ella sonrió mientras se bajaba sobre su pene - Oh, mierda! - gritó ella mientras comenzaba a montarlo. Kal puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras lo montaba. Un par de veces, comenzó a mover, pero se detuvo. - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella mientras seguía montan al ex-héroe.

Nada. - Lashina sonrió, ella se agachó y guió sus manos a sus pechos. - ¿Eso está mejor?

Sí. - contesto con una sonrisa

Luego le respondió - bueno.

Mientras continuaban follando, se le ocurrió a Kal un pensamiento. - Lashina, espera.

Lo siento, mi Lord pero no hay tiempo que perder - dijo, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ella tenía razón. No quería nada más que seguir tirándola. Suprimiendo cualquier duda, él la levantó, causando que ella chillara. La llevó a la pared más cercana y volvió a entrar en ella. Él comenzó a empujar en ella de nuevo.

Oh, mierda, Lord Kal-El. ¡Eso es bueno! - grito ella.

Para después gruñir Kal - ¡estoy cerca!

Dámelo - le suplicó ella. Dudaba que pudiera contenerse aunque quisiera. Él empujó en una última vez y derramó su semilla en ella. Ella gritó su nombre cuando llegó al clímax. Después, la bajó suavemente al suelo. - ¿te gustó eso, Kal-El? - él asintió. - Lashina sonrió. Kal se acomodo en la cama y Lashina se acurruco sobre el, Lord Kal-El la rodio con sus brazos. Para los dos, era la primera vez que estaban juntos, eso lo sabía muy bien Lashina. Pero para la nueva memoria de Kal, era una de tantas veces, Lashina pensaba quien iba a creer que el héroe y la villana terminarían juntos en una cama de Apokolips, mientras sonreía

Smallville

En el granero, Clark estaba en sus pensamientos

Kara le hablaba - hey Clark, me escuchas - Kent volvió a la tierra

Hola, no sentí cuando llegaste - le respondió despreocupado

Ella se le quedo mirando - aun esos recuerdos - Clark asintió - creo que es tiempo, de esa explicación que te pedí hace unos días - el héroe abatido asintió

Es difícil hablar, de aquello - reconoció Kent

Kara lo abrazo - estas sufrieron un post-trauma, por lo vivido. Pero tranquilo, estamos contigo - en esos momentos, Clark se rompió a llorar. La joven trataba de mantenerse tranquila, para el - que te hicieron?

Seguí una llamada de auxilio con mi nave, pero era una trampa de Darkseid - suspiró Clark, aun abrazado a Kara - fui atacado, capturado, secuestrado, torturado y violado de muchas formas allí - contesto finalmente Kent, Kara no sabía que más decir y lo siguió abrazando.

Continuara...


End file.
